


Crush

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Infatuation, M/M, Obsession, Teenage Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Gabby gets a crush on Robert.





	

It all started because Robert couldn't find his shirt. He searched the bedroom completely before heading downstairs where Aaron was making breakfast. He walked in and started searching the basket of laundry that sat on the table,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert didn't glance up,  
"Looking for my blue shirt. You seen it?"  
Aaron dragged his gaze away from Robert's bare torso and returned to buttering their toast,  
"Nope. Machine?"  
Robert looked up,  
"Can you check?"  
Aaron sighed, turning to open the dryer and pulling the clothes out,  
"Here."  
He was about to throw it at him when the kitchen door opened and Gabby and Liv walked in, laughing away at something, they stopped at the sight and Liv huffed,  
"Ugh. Can you two not strip off in the kitchen? We have to eat in here."  
Aaron gave a fake laugh and chucked the shirt at Robert, who pulled it on quickly. He didn't notice the way she was looking at him, was too busy grabbing a mug of tea and giving Aaron's bum a subtle squeeze as Liv filled the silence with chatter. He didn't notice how Gabby stared at him as they had breakfast, didn't notice the way she flicked her hair as she asked him questions. Didn't notice how she blushed when he squeezed her shoulder and told her and Liv to behave. He didn't notice. But the others did.

It steadily got worse as the summer went on. As they weren't in school, Gabby and Liv were hanging out almost every day. And excuses kept being made to hang out at the pub, Liv didn't care, she didn't really wanna spend all day at the cafe anyway. She did care however that Gabby was so eager to be in the back room, she figured pretty quickly that it was because she hoped to run into him.  
"You don't fancy him do you?"  
Gabby had laughed it off,   
"Of course I don't. He's like...my step uncle. Or something."  
Liv just nodded, noting the low cut vest Gabby had chosen that morning,  
"You know he's married? And also kind of gay?"  
Gabby rolled her eyes,  
"I told you I don't fancy him. Besides...he's not completely gay. He was married to Chrissie remember?"  
Liv shrugged,  
"I didn't know him then."  
She didn't press the matter after that, they moved in to the back room to watch a film. Aaron came in around lunch time, on the phone, and headed straight to the fridge. Gabby hid her disappointment until the door opened again and Robert walked in,  
"Hi Robert."  
He looked up from his own phone and flashed a grin at them,  
"Alright girls? Why aren't you out enjoying the sunshine."  
Gabby flicked her hair,  
"There's nothing to do round here. Besides too much sun is bad for your skin. And I don't plan on getting wrinkles like my mum."  
Aaron walked over then and clapped Robert's arm,  
"No worries for this one then. He's already old and wrinkled."  
Robert let out a surprised laugh and turned to him, digging his fingers into Aaron's sides, making him squirm and laugh. Liv rolled her eyes at them as Gabby sat up,  
"Well I think you look great."  
Robert stopped and pointed at her while looking at Aaron,  
"See? She thinks I look great. Thanks Gabby."  
Aaron laughed, pushing Roberts head with two fingers,  
"Yeah thanks for giving him an even bigger head!"  
Robert couldn't help his own laughter at Aaron's laugh and he reached for him again,  
"Yeah well you can't tell how old you are with your face, covered in too much hair."  
Aaron cupped his chin,  
"Aww you're just jealous you can't grow your own."  
Robert shoved him back and laughed,  
"Didn't hear you complaining!"  
Liv huffed,  
"We're trying to watch a film here!"  
Robert pulled a face at her and Aaron walked over to nudge her head,  
"What's got up your butt today?"  
Liv swatted his hand away,  
"I'm bored."  
Robert headed over to the fridge and got out two cans of coke, passing one to Aaron,  
"Why don't you go somewhere?"  
Liv looked at him,  
"Costs money."  
Robert dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet,  
"Here."  
Aaron gave him a look and he shrugged,  
"What?"  
Aaron held his hands up,  
"Nothing, just not used to seeing you stick your hand in your pocket."  
Robert reached out to smack his arm,  
"I'll stick you in a minute."  
Aaron winked at him,  
"That a promise?"  
Liv groaned in annoyance and Robert cleared his throat,  
"Here....forty quid should get you guys something to do right?"  
Liv stood up and took the money,  
"Cheers."  
Aaron tapped her arm,  
"One drop of alcohol passes your lips and I'm coming for you."  
"Yeah yeah."  
Gabby stood up, fluttering her eyes at Robert,  
"Thanks Robert...that's really great of you."  
Robert waved her away and reached for his drink,  
"Go on. Do one. Have fun."  
He put his wallet away and turned to go back to the fridge, it was then that Aaron noticed the way she looked him up and down and bit her lip as she grabbed her bag and headed out. He frowned for a moment, then, shaking the idea from his mind, he headed over to the fridge to find his own lunch as well. 

They made their way to the scrapyard a few days later. Liv had forgotten to give Aaron his charger so they made their way there on route to town. Gabby had slowed down to stop as soon as they walked on the site. The mop of blonde hair shone in the sun; Robert was outside, wearing only a t-shirt under his high vis vest, he was dismantling a car as Aaron was carrying piles of pipes from one side to the other. Aaron looked up first and lifted a hand in hello at them. Robert stopped a few minutes later, turning toward them and wiping his brow with his forearm before lifting the hem of his shirt to wipe his face. Gabby couldn't take her eyes off him,  
"Oi? Stop gawping."  
Gabby looked at Liv,  
"I'm not gawping. Just go do what you have to do."  
Liv stopped by the door,  
"You coming?"  
Gabby looked over at Robert again,  
"I'll wait here."  
Robert had returned to dismantling the engine, grunting as he lifted the heavy metal and dumped it on the ground. He stood straight and wiped his forehead again before looking around,  
"Alright?"  
Gabby walked closer,  
"Liv's just dropping Aaron's charger off."  
Robert glanced over the portacabin then back to Gabby,  
"Oh yeah. He was complaining about that."  
She nodded slowly,  
"So you work with Aaron now?"  
Robert pulled his gloves off and reached for his bottle of water,  
"Uh..sometimes. Adams away so...I'm helping out. What are you two doing today?"  
Gabby leant back against the other car, watching him take a sip of his water,  
"Dunno yet. Probably go shopping or something."  
Robert nodded as he swallowed the water,  
"Fair enough."  
He sniffed and lifted his shirt again to wipe his face, blocking the view of Gabby looking him up and down again,  
"Well I gotta get back to work. Have fun though yeah."  
He pulled his gloves back on and was about to turn back to the car when Gabby lurched forward, tripping on a pipe that was laying on the ground. Robert immediately grabbed her, stopping her from hitting the ground,  
"Woah...you okay?"  
She looked up at him, gripping his arms and nodded,  
"You saved me."  
Robert laughed, standing her straight and letting go of her sides,  
"Don't think it quite counts as saving your life but you're welcome."  
Gabby smiled,  
"You're like a hero."  
Robert raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat,  
"Yeah..."  
Gabby couldn't stop staring at him, Robert looked over at the porta-cabin then back at Gabby,  
"Liv's probably done now. You can uh...I have to get back to work."  
Gabby stepped away,  
"Sure thing. See you later...hero."  
Robert frowned at her then turned back to the engine.   
"Does he have any idea she fancies him?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Nope. Not a clue."  
Liv shrugged slightly,  
"Unless he does...and he fancies her as well."  
Aaron looked at her,  
"Not..even...remotely funny."  
Liv sighed,  
"How long do you think it'll take him to realise?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Dunno. Should probably tell him."  
Liv looked at him,  
"Or...bet you a tenner it takes him to the end of the summer?"  
Aaron chuckled and held his hand out to shake hers,  
"Done."  
"You can't tell him."  
He gave her a look and dropped his hand as Gabby walked over,  
"We ready to go?"  
Liv picked her bag up,  
"I am."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Have fun girls."  
They headed out of the yard and Aaron laughed to himself before heading back over to Robert,  
"What's got you laughing?"  
Aaron rubbed his back,  
"Nothing. Come on. I'll give you a hand."  
He grabbed the other pair of gloves and smiled at Robert before getting to work on the car.

Aaron stared at himself in the mirror, taking in how he looked. He smiled as Robert put his arms around his middle and kissed shoulder before meeting his eye in the reflection,  
"Hi."  
Aaron turned his head and kissed him,  
"Hi, yourself."  
He leant back, his back flush against Robert's chest,  
"What you doing?"  
Aaron paused, before answering,  
"You...you like how I look right?"  
Robert frowned,  
"You what?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Nothing don't worry."  
He pulled away only to have Robert spin him around and grab his waist,  
"You asking if I fancy you?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"No....do you?"  
Robert smiled,  
"You kidding? You're gorgeous. I'd be mad not to."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Whatever."  
Robert pulled him closer,  
"Need me to prove it?"  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's arms,  
"No..."  
Robert bit his lip,  
"You...Aaron Dingle...are the most beautiful...fittest...wet dream inducing man I've ever seen."  
Aaron laughed,  
"That's romantic."  
Robert rolled his eyes before pulling him in and kissing him, pressing him against the chest of drawers and letting out a moan into it. Aaron gripped his hips tightly, opening his mouth to Robert's tongue and falling into the rhythm of kisses,  
"Mmm mm."  
He pulled back,  
"Okay..."  
He smirked,  
"I guess I believe you."  
He pushed Robert back and headed toward the bed,  
"That's it?"  
Robert looked around as he pulled the duvet back,  
"Hmm?"  
Robert frowned,  
"You get me all riled up and then just go to bed?"  
Aaron stood straight,  
"Why? What did you have planned?"  
Robert grinned at him, stepping closer toward him and reaching over, pulling him close to him by his waistband,  
"Planned on showing you just how...much I fancy you."  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's chest,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert grinned before pushing Aaron down onto the bed and straddling his waist. Aaron let out a laugh as he pulled the man down and began to kiss him. 

"Stop it! I'm trying to make breakfast."  
He nudged Robert away with his elbow then laughed as Robert gripped him tighter and started kissing his neck,  
"Robert..."  
He couldn't help leaning in to it; dropping the knife and covering Robert's hands with his own. He let out a breathy moan before turning his head to capture Robert's lips in a kiss, relaxing into the embrace as he turned in the man's arms, cupping his cheek as they kissed.   
"How about we uh...skip breakfast? Head back to bed?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Sounds like a-"  
The door opening and the sound of Liv and Gabby laughing made them break apart, Aaron groaned in annoyance as the girl walked in; he noted her short shorts and string top and resisted the urge to say something. Robert put an arm around his waist and leant in to his ear,  
"Later."  
He pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned away to get some mugs down,  
"He know yet?"  
Aaron looked at Liv,  
"No. Not a clue. What's she playing at wearing that?"  
Liv shrugged and took a slice of toast from Aaron's plate, taking a bit and looking over to where Gabby was leaning against the chair and giggling at Robert as he watched his phone,  
"I did tell her."  
Aaron took the toast from her hand,  
"Yeah well, she's fifteen."  
Liv wiped the crumbs from her hands,  
"So am I."  
Aaron grabbed his plate,  
"Yeah but you're not trying to sleep with my husband."  
Liv pulled a face,  
"Gross."  
"Oh but he's so good."  
She pushed herself from the counter,  
"You're sick. Come on Gabby."  
The girl looked at her,  
"Where are we going?"  
Liv grabbed her phone from the side,  
"Aaron's treating us to breakfast in the cafe."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You what?"  
She gave him a look and he sighed, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a tenner,  
"Fine. Do one."  
Robert looked up from his phone and smirked as Liv pocketed the money,  
"Cheers."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and took a bite of toast,  
"See you later Robert."  
Robert put the phone down on the table and picked up his mug,  
"See ya."  
Gabby stared at him for another moment then followed Liv from the room. Aaron looked at Robert,  
"What?"  
Aaron picked up his plate and moved closer to him,  
"You're a muppet."  
Robert frowned, unable to stop smirking as Aaron grinned at him and passed him a slice of toast.

Nothing happened for a couple of weeks, everyone being busy and Robert whisking Aaron away on a long weekend had taken up most of the time. When they returned he had gone out to get some food in, on his way to the car he had spotted her, sitting alone on the bench near the green. He walked over,  
"Gabby?"  
She looked up and wiped her cheeks quickly, fixing a smile to her face as he sat down,  
"Hi."  
He watched her in concern,  
"Everything okay?"  
She shrugged,  
"Sure. Of course."  
He put a hand on her shoulder,  
"You can talk to me if you want? I'm a good listener."  
She gave a small smile,  
"You don't care about my problems."  
He put his arm around her,  
"Says who? Come on. What is it?"  
She swallowed, the feel of his arm around her setting her alight,  
"I just...got in to a fight with my mum. She treats me like a little kid. I'm not."  
Robert smiled at her;  
"You are to her. You'll always be her little girl."  
She huffed,  
"That's the problem. Everyone just sees me as a stupid kid."  
She wiped her cheek with her sleeve,  
"Not to mention no one even looks at me. They all think I'm just a...big...ugly...troll."  
He shrugged,  
"I don't."  
She looked at him,  
"You don't?"  
He rubbed her arm,  
"Gabby you're a beautiful, smart, young woman. You're gonna be fine. Don't rush growing up okay? Trust me the grass isn't always greener."  
She couldn't speak for a moment,  
"You think I'm beautiful?"  
Robert shrugged again,  
"Sure. Come here."  
He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her arm as she buried her face into him and put her arms around his middle,  
"You're gonna be just fine. Okay?"  
She breathed him in deeply then nodded,  
"Thank you."  
She looked up at him,  
"You're amazing."  
He scoffed,  
"No I'm not. Well...actually...yeah I am."  
She let out a laugh and wiped her cheeks again,  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to...cry all over you."  
He smiled at her,  
"Don't apologise for needing someone."  
He wiped a tear from her cheek,  
"Chin up yeah? You're gonna be fine."  
She smiled at him,  
"I am with you here."  
He laughed and squeezed her shoulder,  
"Just call me superman."  
He climbed to his feet,  
"Run on home Gabby. Trust me, things will better tomorrow."  
She smiled up at him,  
"I hope Aaron knows how lucky he is to have you."  
Robert frowned slightly,  
"Uh...yeah. I'm sure he does."  
She stood up and wiped her eyes before holding her hands up,  
"Good as new.  
She walked up to him, standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek,  
"Goodnight...Robert."  
He couldn't move, caught by surprise by her act. He watched her walk back toward the house, throwing a look over her shoulder at him before walking across the road and into her house. Robert frowned, shaking his head then returning to his car. He sat behind the wheel and tried to think; going over everything before laughing to himself,  
"Ahh...get over yourself Sugden."  
He chuckled to himself again and turned the ignition, not giving Gabby another thought as he headed out.

He could feel her eyes on him, before he even looked around he knew she was there. He glanced around and gave a half smile as a hello before draining his glass and pulling his phone out to see where Aaron had got to. He felt the eyes on him again and thought the urge to look up. He lost it when the movement caused him to glance up, Liv was talking to Gabby, gesturing her arms as she spoke. He was about to turn back to his phone when he caught her eye, just for a moment, he was certain that she winked at him. He frowned and looked away, glancing back up to find them gone. He shifted uncomfortably and climbed from the stool, deciding to wait outside for the man instead. He couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling he had, even after Aaron turned up and began talking about his day collecting scrap. He took him out to dinner, suddenly not wanting to be in the back of the pub, they came back late, Robert purposefully keeping him in the front to have a beer before going in. Aaron watched him for a bit before nudging him,  
"Rob?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Hmm?"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Bed?"  
He cleared his throat,  
"Yeah. Sure."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You don't wanna go to bed with me?"  
Robert stepped closer, a smirk pulling at his lips,  
"I always wanna go to bed with you."  
He put his arms around his waist and kissed him. Aaron rubbed his arms slowly,  
"You gonna tell me what's been bugging you all night?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Nothing. Tired I guess."  
Aaron nodded slowly,  
"And you know I believe you?"  
Robert smiled; pressing his body against him,  
"You believe this?"  
Aaron bit his lip, leaning up to kiss him,  
"Well then...lets go?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Let's go."  
He pushed the girl out of his mind; she didn't even cross it as he pressed into Aaron, as he panted into his mouth and groaned his name as he came. She didn't enter into his world at all until he was in the bathroom afterwards, cleaning himself and getting a towel for the man. He sorted his hair in the mirror, smiling to himself at the state Aaron had made of it before grabbing the towel and turning to open the door, his mind wandering back to the man still in bed as he walked out and smacked straight into her,  
"Oh god, sorry!"  
He focused his eyes on the girl, his stomach sinking at the sight of her in shorts and a string top,  
"Gabby?"  
She smiled up at him,  
"I'm staying over. With Liv. Didn't mean to catch you out."  
He gave an awkward laugh, and stepped aside,  
"You can use the bathroom now."  
She nodded, stepping into the room and watching him as he headed back to his bedroom, waiting for the door to close before she went into the bathroom and locked the herself in. She looked around, eyes settling on the cabinet. She opened it, lifting up a bottle of aftershave and opening it, she inhaled deeply, the smell of Robert filling her nose. She closed her eyes, letting the scent linger a moment before putting the bottle back and running her eyes over the other products there, none of the others looked like they belonged to him; she assumed they would all be in his room. She ran a finger over the bottle of shower gel, pulling it down and washing her hands using it. She dried them then lifted them to her nose, imagining they were his. She closed her eyes and imagined his hands on her, his lips meeting her throat. She opened them again and looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her shirt slightly and pulling her hair back before letting it fall slowly. Images of his long fingers running through her curls filled her mind and she smiled to herself. Taking a moment to imagine him again before she left the bathroom and returned to Liv and the bed.

Robert waited for the last possible minute to go downstairs; pulling Aaron back into the bed as he tried to get up, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck until his arguments stopped and he found the man's lips. Soon forty minutes had passed and their rumbling stomachs had dictated it was time to go downstairs and start their day. He found himself dreading it, praying that the girl had gone; his heart dropping slightly when he opened the door and found Gabby leaning against the counter,  
"Oh...hi."  
She smiled at him immediately,  
"I made coffee. Do you want some?"  
He glanced around, Aaron was still in the bathroom and he had a moment of wondering if he could back out and go back upstairs again.  
"Robert, are you okay?"  
He cleared his throat,  
"Yeah. Coffee would be great. Thanks."  
He walked in,  
"Where's Liv?"  
Gabby flipped her head back as she grabbed him a mug,  
"She's upstairs. Her mum phoned or something. So I came down to make breakfast. I make the best breakfasts."  
She put the mug in front of him,  
"Uh thanks."  
She smiled as she sat opposite him,  
"What's your favourite breakfast?"  
He cleared his throat awkwardly,  
"Uh...I don't know. Toast?"  
She laughed and put her hand on his forearm,  
"Mine too! That's so funny...how we have stuff in common."  
Robert took his arm back,  
"Yeah."  
He rubbed his nose,  
"Look...Gabby-"  
They were interrupted as Aaron came in,  
"Adam just got a call about a pick up in Leeds. Fancy a trip out?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron shrugged, pouring himself a tea and leaning against the counter,  
"Yeah. We can...get lunch or something. Make a day of it."  
Robert leant back in the chair,  
"Sounds good to me."  
He climbed from the chair and moved around Aaron to make them breakfast, purposefully avoiding Gabby's gaze until Liv came back in the room. He watched them as they left, letting out a sigh of relief that he then felt guilty about.   
"Everything alright?"  
He looked at Aaron,  
"Yeah. Yeah course."  
Aaron walked up to him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before heading to get his jacket. Robert look a few moments then followed him out.

"Off the phone."  
Aaron nudged his leg in answer and Robert huffed,  
"Aaron?"  
He dropped his head back and looked around the cafe, letting his mind wander for a few minutes before lifting his head and looking at Aaron,  
"Am I-"  
"Annoying? Yes. Very."  
Aaron smirked as he carried on reading his phone Robert rubbed his lip with the side of his finger before looking at him again,  
"Do you think I'm...like...do you fancy me?"  
Aaron paused, lowering the phone slowly then looking at him,  
"You what?"  
Robert leant forward,  
"I think...I think Gabby might fancy me."  
Aaron stared at him for a long moment then threw his head back and laughed. Robert frowned,   
"Okay it's not that unbelievable."  
Aaron wiped his eyes and sat forward,  
"No no no."  
He cleared his throat,  
"I'm sorry. It's just...mate, everyone knows she fancies you."  
Robert stared at him for a long moment then sat back,  
"Well you could've told me."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"I'm sorry."  
He nudged him with his foot,  
"Oi? Come on."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Have you all been laughing at me?"  
Aaron clicked his tongue,  
"No. Of course not...just...made a bet with Liv."  
Robert stared at him for a moment before jumping to his feet and leaving the cafe; Aaron hot on his heels,  
"Rob? Hey? Rob!"  
He grabbed his arm and turned him round,  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"I've been thinking I'm insane, that this girl is troubled and...you and Liv just...laughed at me. Do you have any idea how stupid I feel right now?"  
Aaron gripped his wrists,  
"You're not stupid. You're not. I'm sorry. I should've told you. I know that. Look..it's just a teenage crush...okay?"  
Robert looked down then nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah."  
He chewed his lip,  
"What do I do?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Tell her you're married maybe?"  
Robert blinked,  
"And not interested in a fifteen year old?"  
Aaron paused,  
"Oh yeah...sure that too."  
Robert couldn't help but laugh then looked down again,  
"Did you win?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Sorry?"  
Robert met his eye,  
"The bet? Did you win?"  
Aaron shook his head; leaning in and kissing him,  
"Yeah...kinda did."  
Robert scoffed and then looked around and sighed,  
"I'm gonna have to talk to her aren't I?"  
Aaron rubbed his arms,  
"Yeah. Probably for the best."  
Robert dropped his head,  
"Ugh...how do I do this?"  
Aaron clapped his back,  
"Just...tell her you wanna be friends?"  
He shrugged and stepped back as Robert put his head back and groaned,  
"I hate doing this."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Come on. You can complain on the way to work."  
Robert groaned again, dropping his head and following Aaron down the road.

When he walked into the cafe and saw her his heart dropped, she was sitting on one of the big chairs, nose buried in her phone. He took a breath and headed to the counter,  
"Alright?"  
He nodded at Bob,  
"Usual please."  
Bob turned around to press the machine on,  
"Just you today?"  
Robert reached for his wallet,  
"Yeah...Aaron's uh...."  
He glanced around to see Gabby looking at him before she looked back down at her phone, her cheeks tinted pink.  
"Aaron's out for the day."  
Bob nodded,  
"Well...here you go."  
He picked up the cup and dropped the money into Bobs hand,  
"Thanks."  
He turned around to where Gabby was, walking over slowly,  
"Hey?"  
She looked slowly up at him, a smile spreading across her lips,  
"Hey."  
He gestured to the chair opposite her,  
"Can I?"  
She nodded enthusiastically,  
"Yeah! Yeah go ahead."  
He sat gingerly, trying to clear his mind and get his words together,  
"So-"  
"Do-"  
They both stopped, Gabby giggled and sat up, crossing her legs and placing her hands gently on her knee. Robert took a breath and met her eye,  
"Can we talk?"  
She nodded,  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need."  
Robert swallowed,  
"You...you know I think you're great?"  
She grinned,  
"Thank you. I think you are too."  
He nodded slowly,  
"Okay...so we're mates yeah?"  
"Of course."  
She cocked her head to the side,  
"What is it?"  
Robert sniffed, leaning forward,  
"I just want us to be on the same page. I mean...you're amazing. You are. And I'm definitely gonna be here for you if-if you need someone. Because we're mates. Yeah?"  
Gabby couldn't stop grinning,  
"Totally."  
Robert nodded, surprised at how well it was going,  
"Okay. Okay so we're good?"  
Gabby nodded enthusiastically,  
"Of course! Always."  
He sat back,  
"Okay. Good."  
She tucked her hair behind her ear and then looked at the clock on the wall,  
"I should get going."  
He smiled at her,  
"Yeah. Have a good day yeah?"  
She smiled at him as she hitched her bag over her shoulder,  
"You too."  
He watched her leave, picking up his mug and shaking his head slightly before taking a sip and relaxing back into his seat.

"Gimme a sec I left my purse upstairs."  
Liv ran back up the stairs as Gabby wandered into the back room. Chas was in the front, serving customers, everyone else was out. She walked over to the table, looking at the items that had been left there- a newspaper still open, an empty mug, and a pile of shirts that had yet to be put away. She ran a finger over them, recognising the pale blue one straight away; Robert had worn it on more than one occasion. She loved him in it, the way the material stretched across his chest, the way it made his arms look. He looked amazing in it. The fabric was soft, clearly well loved. She held it in her hands, picturing the man as he changed into it. She didn't even think before bundling it up, shoving it in her bag and straightening herself just as the door opened and Liv returned.  
"Ready?"  
Gabby smiled,  
"Absolutely."  
She held the bag close, smiling to herself as she followed Liv out.

She waited until she was safe in her room to pull it out, holding it in her hands and rubbing the soft fabric between her fingers. She lifted it to her nose, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She could still smell him, below the detergent and the perfume that lay in her bag. She walked over to the mirror; holding the shirt against herself,  
"He thinks you're amazing."  
She bit her lip and looked down, lifting the shirt again and placing it on the chair as she changed out of her clothes and pulled the t-shirt over her head. It fell past her thighs, swamping her slight body. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned her head to smell the fabric that covered her shoulders; closing her eyes and imagining his hands again. Picturing them on her, his lips on her skin. She bit her lip again, her hands searching her own body as she let her imagination take over. 

She lay in the bed after, the shirt tangled around her, a smile on her face and Robert imaginary lips on her skin. She thought about him, where he was, whether he was thinking about her. She imagined him in bed, troubled because he couldn't get her off his mind. The idea thrilled her, she imagined him going through his day, unable to concentrate because she was on his mind, unable to do anything without wanting her there. The thoughts calmed her, made her drift into sleep, the faint smell of the man lingering on the shirt filled her nose as she closed her eyes.

Robert woke first, rolling onto his side and smiling sleepily at the sight of Aaron still asleep. His heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. He reached out; his hand coming to rest gently against Aaron's cheek as the man slept. He moved closer, almost tempted to reach for his phone and take a photo of the sight he never wanted to stop seeing. He looked over at the time, groaning inwardly as he saw the time, he rolled back and kissed Aaron's shoulder,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron groaned, burying his face further into the pillow. Robert climbed from the bed and shoved his arm,  
"Aaron. Work."  
Aaron opened his eyes and looked at the man,  
"I don't have work this morning. Prick."  
Robert laughed,  
"Nice. Cheers."  
Aaron threw a pillow at him and rolled over again. Robert grinned at him before pulling his jeans on and climbing back into the bed, straddling Aaron's legs and rocking his hips,  
"Why don't you have work this morning?"  
Aaron yawned, pulling the duvet more closely around himself,  
"Mmmm have a meeting later."  
Robert leant down, brushing his nose against Aaron's ear,  
"Come with me. Keep me company."  
Aaron pushed him away,  
"No. Piss off."  
Robert laughed, pressing a kiss to Aaron's head before climbing off the bed and grabbing his shirt,  
"Meet me later yeah?"  
Aaron waved him away and pulled the duvet over his head as Robert opened the bedroom door and headed to the bathroom. He didn't notice how Liv's door was cracked open; nor did he notice the girl standing covering her mouth to keep her joy inside at knowing Robert would be alone at the yard. She waited a few minutes until Robert was headed downstairs before she slipped from the bedroom and headed to the bathroom to make her plans. 

"Oh, sorry!"  
"Oop!"  
Gabby walked straight into Robert as he opened the door; the two stood looking at each other for a moment before Gabby laughed,  
"Don't look so worried, you didn't hurt me."  
Robert stepped aside to let her in,  
"Didn't know you were here."  
She shrugged,  
"Liv text me last night. Wanted to watch a movie so I came over."  
Robert nodded and checked his watch,  
"Well I have a meeting. Have a good day yeah?"  
She smiled at him,  
"See you later."  
He nodded toward her and left her in the room. She bit her lip and smiled to herself, her heart hammering in her chest. She saw the look in his eyes when he saw her, she knew what he wanted. Liv opened the door, interrupting her thoughts and she stood straighter,  
"Tea?"  
Liv shrugged, clicking the TV on and heading to grab some breakfast. Gabby leant against the counter and wrapped her arms around herself. Liv filled any silence with chatter as Gabby's thoughts moved on to her plan. She was buzzing with excitement, by the time she left she was sure she was going to explode. She left fast, she wouldn't need much before heading to the yard. She waited near the entrance. Waiting for Robert to leave. Once he did she moved, letting herself in to the portacabin, she took a deep breath and got to work.

"Yeah? Okay so I'll call you by five and arrange the time? Okay...talk to you then. Bye."  
Robert hung up the phone and pocketed it before letting himself into the cabin; he looked up and let out a shout of shock at what he saw, Gabby was standing beside his chair, completely naked. He turned around quickly,  
"Gabby what are you doing?!"  
She hesitated then fixed a smile to her face,  
"I'm here for you."  
He gestured toward her, eyes still fixed solidly on the wall,  
"Put your clothes on. Now."  
Gabby looked down at herself,  
"Is there something wrong with my body? Don't you like it?"  
He took his jacket off and held it behind himself,  
"Cover yourself up. Now."  
She walked over to him. Taking the jacket from his fingers and dropping it on the floor before pressing her body to his back and looping her arms around his middle,  
"It's okay. I want this too. I'm ready. I'm ready for you-"  
"GABBY."  
He pulled himself free,  
"Cover yourself up. Now."  
Her eyes blurred with tears and she grabbed the jacket, pulling it on and covering her naked body.  
"Are you covered?"  
She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself,  
"Yes."  
He turned around slowly and looked at her,  
"What are you playing at?"  
She looked at him,  
"I thought you wanted me too."  
He sighed,  
"Gabby..."  
He shook his head,  
"Why would you think that? Come on."  
She looked up at him with big eyes,  
"But we're soulmates."  
He smiled sadly at her,  
"No, sweetheart, we're not."  
She wiped a tear from her cheek and moved back to the desk,  
"I thought you wanted me..I just wanted to make you happy."  
Robert walked over and sat beside her,  
"I thought we were mates."  
She looked up at him,  
"You said I was amazing."  
He put his arm around her,  
"You are. You are amazing. And one day, someone is going to pinch themselves every day because they get to be with you. But it's not me."  
She relaxed into him,  
"I wanted you."  
Robert rubbed her arm,  
"You don't want me. Trust me. I'm old. And a mess-"  
"No, you're perfect."  
Robert felt awful for her, he held her close,  
"Gabby you're fifteen. You're gonna realise really soon that I'm not what you want."  
She wiped her cheeks again,  
"I'm such an idiot."  
He rubbed her arm again,  
"No you're not. It's flattering really."  
She gave a small smile,  
"You're welcome."  
He hugged her,  
"Anyone would be lucky to have you. But I've already found the person I love. I always need mates though?"  
She hugged him tightly,  
"I'm sorry."  
He pulled back and cupped her face,  
"You have nothing to apologise for. Okay?"  
She nodded slowly and he looked down,  
"You know I have to call your mum."  
She looked up at him in horror,  
"No. No please not her. Please?"  
He sighed,  
"Gabby-"  
"Please Robert. Please anyone but her."  
He chewed his lip,  
"Okay. Okay I won't call her."  
She let out a breath of relief,  
"Thanks."  
She looked down at herself,  
"I really wanna get dressed now."  
He stood up and stepped back,  
"You do that. I'll be outside."  
He left the portacabin. Closing the door and letting out a long breath before taking his phone from his pocket and dialling a number,  
"Hi...it's Robert. Could you come down to the scrap yard? It's just...Gabby is here. I think you should be too. Yeah? Thanks. Bye."  
He hung the phone up and walked to the car, sitting up on the bonnet, he waited.

"Robert? What's going on? Is she okay?"  
Robert jumped to his feet as soon as Laurel arrived, holding his hands up,  
"Shes fine. A little embarrassed I think but fine."  
Laurel frowned,  
"Embarrassed? Why? Oh god was she drunk?"  
He laughed awkwardly,  
"No no...she um...she's had a bit of a crush on me for a while now."  
"A crush?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I thought I'd cleared things with her but apparently not...when I got here she was waiting for me. Kind of...naked."  
Laurels mouth fell open in shock,  
"Naked?"  
He held his hands up again,  
"She's dressed, we had a chat, I told her I had to call her mum and she flipped but I can't just have her going off on her own when she's upset so...I hope you don't mind me calling you?"  
Laurel sighed,  
"No no. Of course not...she's really okay?"  
Robert nodded,  
"She's fine. She got it into her head that we belong together. I put her straight."  
Laurel took a breath,  
"Right. Better go talk to her."  
Laurel moved past him and he turned,  
"Laurel?"  
She looked around at him,  
"Yeah?"  
"Just...go easy on her yeah?"  
Laurel smiled gently,  
"Don't worry. I got this."  
Robert watched her head in to the portacabin, waiting a moment before deciding he really didn't want to be there. He returned to the car and sat back on the bonnet, pulling his phone from his pocket and sending a text to Aaron before sitting back and waiting for the women to leave.

ONE WEEK LATER

Robert smiled at Aaron and drained his pint,  
"Another?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Why not?"  
Robert grabbed the glasses and headed over to the bar,  
"Two more please."  
He watched Charity as she got the drinks, about to pull his phone out when the tap on his arm pulled him from his daydream,  
"Gabby? You okay?"  
She nodded,  
"Yeah I'm fine. I um..."  
She opened her bag and pulled the shirt out,  
"I need to give this back to you."  
Robert took the shirt in surprise,  
"I wondered what happened to this."  
She blushed slightly,  
"Yeah...I went a bit-it doesn't even matter. Don't worry I'm totally over you."  
Roberts eyebrows shot up,  
"Yeah?"  
He gripped the shirt,  
"That's um...nice."  
Gabby shrugged,  
"You were right. You and me? Never would've worked."  
She looked around and smiled,  
"Besides...there's plenty more fish in the sea right?"  
Robert frowned slightly,  
"I'm...sure there are. Yeah."  
She smiled sweetly at him and left the pub; Robert shook his head and grabbed the drinks, heading back to Aaron and putting them down,  
"Alright?"  
He nodded, dropping the shirt onto the table,  
"Yeah. She's over me apparently."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Phew. I was worried I was gonna have to go toe to toe with a teenager."  
Robert laughed sarcastically,  
"Yeah yeah. Drink up."  
Aaron laughed, relaxing back into the seat and taking another gulp of his beer.

It was another week until he saw it. Aaron walked up beside him with his takeaway coffee,  
"What's going on?"  
Robert nodded toward the other side of the road,  
"That weirdly hurts."  
Aaron followed his gaze to see Gabby talking to Ross, twisting a stand of hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes at him. Aaron scoffed and looked at Robert,  
"You're not bothered are you?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"No? It's just...I don't know. It was nice to be wanted."  
Aaron laughed, pushing at his head,  
"Soft lad."  
Robert pushed him back,  
"Shut up."  
Aaron pulled him round to face him,  
"Don't worry."  
Robert sighed,  
"No?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I still fancy you."  
He smirked,  
"Kind of."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah yeah."  
Aaron leant up and kissed his cheek,  
"Come on stud. Let's go."  
Robert took another glance at Gabby and smiled before following Aaron back down the road.


End file.
